charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Charmageddon
Charmageddon is the 147th episode of Charmed. Episode Information :Season 7 :Episode No. 13 :Original Airdate January 30, 2005 Episode Guide The world is free of conflict and strife. No one is aware of what the Avatars have done, but the world seems much improved. One man, however, isn't feeling the love: he is arguing with a cop. An Avatar gestures and the man simply vanishes. Elise notes to Phoebe that the paper is the thinnest they've ever printed; there is almost no crime or other bad news to report. She also tells Phoebe of a troubled young man who had disappeared. Zankou attacks Leo and takes him to a pyramid. He tells Leo what the Avatars had done thousands of years earlier. An Egyptian mage named Anubis had led a revolt against the Avatars. He tries to convince Leo to join him against the other Avatars. Leo goes to the other Avatars and Alpha shows him how they maintain Utopia. If someone causes excessive conflict, the Avatars remove them; they just vanish. The sisters are making plans for a party at the manor--the first real one they've held in years. Paige comes down; she doesn't seem to feel anything for Kyle's death. In this world, no one dies, but "goes to a better place." Leo goes back to the pyramid and meets Zankou. Zankou is trying to decipher the recipe for the Avatar-killing potion. They need the Charmed Ones on their side. Leo goes to Phoebe, takes her to Kyle's apartment, and she has a vision of him being killed by an Avatar. He tells her of what the Avatars are really up to, and that Beta was the one who killed Kyle. Phoebe is horrified, but still wants to live in the demon-free world they always wanted. At the party, Zankou and three demons flame in. Leo fights the demons and the Avatars remove him. The party resumes as if nothing happened. It doesn't seem as if Piper and Paige feel anything for the loss of Leo, but Phoebe is worried. Chris and Wyatt, however, are inconsolable. Phoebe lays hands on the Book of Shadows, as Leo had instructed, and remembers all the people who died. Phoebe realizes that Leo was right about the Avatars, that she has lost her ability to feel pain. She talks to Piper about Leo; the only reason Chris and Wyatt are crying is because they're too young to feel the way that the adults have been programmed to feel. Piper finally breaks down. They then convince Paige to go to Kyle's apartment and tell her that Beta killed him. Paige breaks down. The sisters, now opposed to the Avatars, go to Zankou. Zankou has deciphered the recipe and the sisters make the potions. They enter the chamber where the Avatars hold court and demand the restoration of the prior world. Alpha agrees to rewind time, but the Avatars lack the strength to bring Kyle back. They reset time to when everyone woke up, and people are arguing everywhere. Leo and Piper both remember what happened to them. Kyle appears to Paige one last time, as a Whitelighter. Notes * The title of the episode is a reference to the film Armageddon ''(1998) starring Bruce Willis. *When Phoebe touches the book she sees Andy dying from the season 1 episode Deja Vu All Over Again, Grams dying from the season 3 episode Pre-Witched, Miles lying dead on the ground in the season 5 episode A Witch in Time, Piper dying in the season 3 episode All Hell Breaks Loose, Prue's funeral in the season 4 episode Charmed Again Part 1, Chris fading away in the season 6 episode It's A Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, and Cole (as The Source) being vanquished in the season 4 episode Long Live the Queen. Prue's is the only one to be shown with her tombstone and funeral. Unlike the others, the way she died is not shown. This is due Shannen's departure of the show, and her not letting the producers use her image again. * This episode marks the final appearance of Kerr Smith as Agent Kyle Brody. *Phoebe says ''"What's the matter, Zankou? Chicken?", a reference to the chain of restaurants "Zankou Chicken", from which the name for the character Zankou was borrowed. Also, this quote comes from the movie Spaceballs, where Dark Helmet says to Colonel Sandurz "What's the matter, Colonel Sandurz? Chicken?". *At one point, the demon Zankou (played by Oded Fehr) shows Leo a wall with pictures of ancient Egyptians and the jackal-headed Anubis, reminding fans of Oded's role as Ardeth Bey in the films The Mummy and The Mummy Returns. Phoebe Remembers all the Loses Image:Charmageddon251.jpg|Phoebe walks into the attic and looks at the Book. Image:Charmageddon252.jpg|The Book of Shadows Image:Charmageddon253.jpg|Andy tries to save The Charmed Ones from Rodriguez. Image:Charmageddon254.jpg|Rodriguez fires at Andy. Image:Charmageddon255.jpg|Andy struck by Rodriguez's energy ball. Image:Charmageddon256.jpg|Grams has a heart attack. Image:Charmageddon257.jpg|Grams collapses and falls down stairs. Image:Charmageddon259.jpg|Miles is shot dead. Image:Charmageddon260.jpg|Too late to save Miles. Image:Charmageddon261.jpg|Piper dies from gunshot, Prue by her side. Image:Charmageddon262.jpg|Prue's tombstone. Image:Charmageddon263.jpg|Grieving over Prue. Image:Charmageddon264.jpg|Chris dying. Image:Charmageddon265.jpg|Leo mourns Chris. Image:Charmageddon266.jpg|A glimpse of Cole. Image:Charmageddon267.jpg|Cole being vanquished. Image:Charmageddon270.jpg|Phoebe realizes that they need to feel pain, and the "Utopia" is not the utopia that they wish for. 713